1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a partition wall for packing, and more particularly, to a partition wall for use in packing a compressor for an air conditioning system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional partition wall for packing a compressor for storage or transport is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 61-38,083. As shown in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), this conventional partition wall includes corrugated boards 10 surrounding urethane foam 11 which acts as a shock absorber. Both sides of the surfaces of the partition wall are formed to fit the outer shape of compressors 12 so that a plurality of compressors can be laid one by one throughout the partition wall.
FIGS. 2(a) and 2(b) show another conventional partition wall for packing a compressor. This conventional partition wall 20 includes corrugated boards 21 and 22, surrounding urethane foam 23 which acts as a shock absorber. Fitted portion 231 of urethene foam 23 extends outward from openings 211 and 221 of corrugated boards 21 and 22 to receive compressor 40. Fitted portion 231 deforms to fit the outer shape of compressor 40.
In both of these partition walls, because the partition wall includes both a corrugated board and a shock absorber, the process of making the partition wall is complicated. Furthermore, because both a corrugated board and urethane foam are used as a shock absorber, the fit of the partition wall to the shape of the outer surface of the compressor is imprecise. Therefore, compressors can not be properly automatically packaged by an automated system.